a royal pain
by luffylover101
Summary: haruhi has a secret and very jealous and over-protective boyfriend wolfram who is a very famous idol that does not want to be a secret and he's really pissed off because haruhi went to ouran without telling him but he still doesn't know that she cross-dress and works in a host club and will their love end or will love grow stronger nothing and no one will ever be the same again
1. Chapter 1

ring... ring... ring... ring

"yes hello"said haruhi father picking up the phone

"oh! I'll get her"said smilling to himself

"uh who calling first thing in the morning dad?"

"you go check it's for you"she said with a giggle

"what so funny"

"nothing now go to the phone"said ronka shoving his daughter in the living room

"what the rush Jeez"

**the ****beginning of the call**

she hold up the phone to her ear"hel-"she was cut off by

"WHY YOU LITTLE CHEATER WHY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"the voice from the phone yelled

"well hello to you too"

"hello haru"the voice growled which made her smile

"now why I'm I a cheater"

"why are you in that ouran school with all those rich brats"

"first of all you can't call anybody a brat and second you know why I'm going to ouran"

"but,you're gonna be wooed by those handsome rich bastards

"no I won't"

"but"

"wolf you have to trust me "

"I trust you but I don't trust them"

"wolf what do I have to do"

"I KNOW!"

"OW!"

"sorry"

"what know"

"I have an idea"

"what"

"it a secret,later haru"

"later wolf"

**end of call**

* * *

that morning

"haruhi good morning"one girl said

"m-morning "haruhi said walking into the class room

"hey haruhi"hikaru said

"did you hear"kaoru added

"someones join are class"the said I in sync

"oh really"

"yeah i wonder who it is"one girl said

"i heard he's a idol"another girl added

"a-an idol"haruhi asked scared of the answer

"yeah from the u.s"the girl answer

"grrrrrrrrrrrr"haruhi growled

"ah haruhi"the twins said scared of the dark aura coming out of the friend

"...HE WOULD'T...I'LL KILL HIM" haruhi yelled running to the windows than seeing a limo pulling up to the school and watching the blonde come out.

"haruhi who's that"said the twins

"WOLF!"

**~ mean while on the ground 2 mins before~**

"hey kyoya"a blonde boy said

"morning tamaki"the boy name kyoya said

"hunny-senpai,mori-senpai good morning"tamaki said waving to the short boy on a tall boy back

"morning tama-chan,kyo-chan"hunny said with a smile

"morning"said mori

just then a limo pulling up to the front gate and out walked a very handsome boy with gorgeous emerald-green eyes and beautiful honey blonde hair lovely light skin he look like he was out of a fairy tale he walk up the guys and said:

"good morning I'm wolfram von bieleflit a new transfer student for first year can you tell me were the principal office is"he said with a kind smile

"why of course my name is tamaki suoh we'll show you the way"the tall blonde hair boy said with his hand on his

"it's a pleased to meet you mr. bieleflit I'm kyoya Ootori "a tall black haired guy with glasses said

"hi wo-wo-chan my name is mitsukuni haninozuka but everybody calls me honey"a short blonde guy said with a smile the he climb a really tall black hair boy"and this is "this is takashi morinozuka you can call him mori

"o.k it's nice to meet you guys"wolfram said with another sweet smile

"o.k let get go-"

**~now to the present time~**

"WOLF"

'that voice' wolfram thought looking up along with everyone else

"H-HARUHI!"he yelled with a smile and then the smile turned into an evil grin"do you trust me"

she climb onto the big window and said"yes i trust you always"jumping from a two-story class room

"HARUHI!"all the girls screamed along with the host club

to be continued...

x.x.x

how was that I had a lot of fun writing this plz review also I'm think about making same more pair would you help me out by voting on the pair crossover pairing to later XD enjoy


	2. my idol boyfriend

**~recall of last chapter~**

"haruhi do you trust me"

"yes I trust you always"

"HARUHI!"

**~recall over~**

me-NOW LET'S GO ON WITH THE SHOW!I don't own...

wolfram-grrrrrr

me-what's your problem

wolfram-nothing

me-oh just say it!

wolfram-o.k she does not own kyou kara moah ,ouran high school host club or any of the song i may sing here

me- yeah yeah let's beginning oh yeah sorry about the spilling

**my idol ****boyfriend **

"HARUHI!"everybody in the class and out side screamed as the cross-dressing girl drop two-story to the ground below

"YOU BETTER CATCH ME"she yelled as she fell to the ground

"NO WORRIES"he yelled throwing his bag to tamaki and running under where she was falling and caught her with a spin everybody was dumbfounded at what they just saw to wolfram and haruhi .all the host club members that was on the ground ran to the couple and was yelling "HARUHI!"

"haru-chan are you o.k"honey

"yeah"

"my daughter should not be jumping out windows"

"oh cool it sinpie"she said with an annoyed face getting down from wolfram

"hey haru it's been a long time"a black haired boy walking a way from the limo with a guitar case

"yuuri" haruhi said in a happy voice while hugging him

"you do look good cross-dressing i should have trusted you and you cut your hair"

"yes in the last letter i sent you a picture"

"oh that what that was the envelope kind-of got wet and all i could save was the letter by the way that was one sweet fall"

"yeah i know"

"are you sure your aright haru-chan"honey asked agina

"yes I'm aright honey-"haruhi was cut off by the pain feeling in her back she turned around and a very dark aura coming out of wolfram who doesn't seem to be happy

"HA..RU..HI"

"oh no"haruhi and yuuri said in sync

"FIRST OF ALL HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THESE GUYS SECOND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ONE OF THEM HONEY THIRD WHY ARE YOU WEARING A GUYS UNIFORM FORTH WHY THE HELL IS TAMAKI CALLING YOU HIS DAUGHTER AND FIFTH WHY I'M I THE ONLY ONE IN THE DARK ABOUT YOU!"

"ha ha did I forget to tell you...RUN YUURI"haruhi said grabbing yuuri's hand and running away from wolfram

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO TRATORS!"wolfram manly yelled at the two running after them at top speed

"NO WAY IN HELL"the both of them said running faster into the bluiding with wolfram right behind them

the rest of he host club was very confused so tamaki was the first to speak "what was that"

"it seem like haruhi has a secret she's not telling us"kyoya stated

"that's true kyoya I mean what's up with that wolfram guy and what about the other one yuuri"

"yeah they seem pretty close"honey said

"c-close...no no no no my daughter is not going to be close to those guys"

"tamaki,haruhi just jumped out of a two-story window into one of those guys arms and then was holding hands with the other one running into the school on top of that the both knows that she's a girl"

"that right...how they know...HARUHI YOU OWE YOUR DADDY AN EXPIALION"

after a lot of chasing the finally made it to the princaL

"later guys i have to go to class" haruhi

"but haruhi "wolfram wined

"I'll talk to you after class o.k wolf"

"fine later"

**IN CLASS HEGIRU AND KAORU WAS TALKING TO HAKIRU ABOUT THIS MORNING **

"good morning class we have two new students joining the class for now but there will be another"the teacher said then yuuri and wolfram walked in the room

"oh no"haruhi said then sigh*

~AFTER CLASS~

"ah..excuse me"a few girl girls said

"yes ladies"wolf said with a sweetly making all the faces go red then started asking all kinds of questions

" wolfram what do yo like to do"

"huh"

"what's your favorite color"

"wha-"

"favorite food"

"uh..."

"why did you come to ouran"

"well it's because"

"do you need a tour around oruan"

"wolf it's time to go"said haruhi

"har-"wolf said but was cut off by what he saw

"HARUHI!"the two twin said hugging haruhi which made wolfram mad

"guys let go"she said

"no we don't want our toy to get hurt"

"yeah yeah let go"

"no way"

"excuse can I burrow haruhi, for a min" yuuri said grabbing haruhi and pulling her in to the corner

"what's wrong yu-chan "haruhi ask

"haru, you and I know very well how joules wolf gets with guys around you even when a guy talks to you he'll go crazy joules

"what should I care what he think"

"maybe because he's your boyfriend and he loves you more than anything"

haruhi's face want a bit of red"ha love me more than anything aye well his 14 fan club says wrong"

"you may say that haru but over the last 3 years wolf hasn't thought about anything except you"yuuri said pointing at haruhi

"I'll believe it when see it"

"but haru,i still don't understand why you were so happy early this morning"

"we'll that was... i just saw him,it has been 3 years sense I last saw him my heart love him to but my brain is still mad at him for being with all these girl and woman throwing them self at him i just can take it"

"hegiru,kaoru it time to go"

"o.k"they than said running in to the north hall way "

'haru, you are so wrong' yuuri thought looking at wolfram

"wolf!came here a sec "

"o.k yuuri"

after 5 mins of explain what yuuri had heard from haruhi

"what!but i'm 100% in love with her why doesn't she believe me" wolf said with a sad face

"don't worry wolf I've got an idea"

"what is it"

"all I got to do is call ken and then find a music room"

"I'll look for the room "

"no need"

"why?"

I've found one to may liking"

"where?"

"you'll fine out o.k"

ABOUT 30 MINS LATER IN THE HOST CLUB

"so haruhi who was that guy talking to you "

"oh he's a friend"

"just a friend"

~~~~~...~~~"my phone

[THE TEXT]

[Y:haru will plz tell me what will it take to in sure you not to be mad at wolf]

{H:first I'm not mad and second he'll have to prove he loves me}

[Y:I had a feeling you would say that]

{H:wat!}

just then to guys walked in and grab hold of haruhi arms and sit her down

"wait what ...what are-"

"haru you'll get your wish o.k"

"what wish-"haruhi started but was cut off by the music and then

I've tried playin' it cool,

But when I'm lookin' at you,

I can't ever be brave,

'Cause you make my heart race," wolfram began. He thought about the lyrics as he sung them. As the drums kicked in, so did yuuri's singing.

"Shot me out of the sky,

You're my Kryptonite,

You keep making me weak,

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe." While wolfram was a good singer, yuuri was a really good singer. And it surprised everyone that he was as good as he was. But the shock of yuuri's singing was short-lived as ken started with the intro to the chorus.

"Something's gotta give now,

'Cause I'm dyin' just to make you see,

That I need you here with me now,

'Cause you've got that one thing," ken sung. Now their audience was staring open-mouthed in shock. For one of them to be a good singer, fair enough. For two of them to be good singers, that's awesome. But for all three to be the most amazing singers out of the entire group, well that was quite shocking.

While ken was singing, the three singers had seen the look on their friends faces. They all looked at each other, smirking as the chorus began.

"So, get out, get out, get out of my head,

And fall into my arms instead,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing,

And you've got that one thing," They all sung in perfect sync. It seemed like they all knew the song without the words but knowing haruhi, she'd probably know that. They waited for the musical break to finish before wolfram sung again.

"Now I'm climbing the walls,

But you don't notice at all,

That I'm goin' out of my mind,

All day and all night," He sung. By the time yuuri started everyone was too absorbed in dancing to the three singers song, to pay any attention to what was happening on stage and the singers were all looking at the crowd.

"Something's gotta give now,

'Cause I'm dying just to know you're name,

And I need you here with me now,

'Cause you've got that one thing," yuuri sung. wolfram risked a glance at haruhi during that time, only to find that the cross-dressing girl was also looking at him. They both blushed and looked away while yuuri sung, knowing entirely what had just happened.

"So, get out, get out, get out of my head,

And fall into my arms instead,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing," They sung trying to believe that they hadn't been caught by each other.

"So, get out, get out, get out of my mind,

And come on, come into my life,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing,

And you've got that one thing." The singers were silent as the music played with the quiet back up vocals singing the 'Whoa' section. A very short while later it was ken's turn again.

"You've got that one thing.

Get out, get out, get out of my head,

And fall into my arms instead," He sung before they all sung the final part of the song.

"So, get out, get out, get out of my head,

And fall into my arms instead,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing,

So, get out, get out, get out of my mind,

And come on, come into my life,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing,

And you've got that one thing." wolfram, yuuri and ken had somehow ended up with one arm around each other. ken in the middle, wolfram and yuuri on either side of him. As the song ended all their friends stopped dancing and screamed in applause. Even though they were not use to the song the host club and there costmors loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry guys but i'm putting this story** **up for** **adoption****I think I started well but have no clue what to do with it and I feel someone else could do better, plus I have my hand full with other stories ****PM my if you want it later :)**


End file.
